Phosphocreatine as such or in the form of its alkali metal salts has found pharmacological and therapeutical use in pathologic conditions of striated musculature, such as muscular atrophy and dystrophy, and also of heart musculature, such as myocardiosclerosis, degenerative myocardiopathies and, more generally, anoxies, i.e. those conditions in which the myocardial contractility must be restored as quickly as possible.
The dosages at which phosphocreatine, as such or in the form of its alkali metal salts, diplays said biological properties in animals, for instance in dogs, generally range between about 0.5 mg/kg and about 6 mg/kg.
In therapy, they are administered to patients suffering from the above mentioned pathologic conditions, by intramuscular or intravenous route in a daily dosage ranging between about 200 and about 400 mg. The pharmaceutical preparations contains the active ingredient in an amount of about 200 mg, in combination with the usally employed pharmaceutical carriers.